


ひかり（光）II

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·上一篇《光》的现实版，柚天cp，私设一堆真人无关·BGM：星村麻衣《光》（歌词真的超超超超超超超超超超契合！！！）





	ひかり（光）II

    2022年，北京冬奥会，颁奖仪式。  
    他在将要把他淹没的掌声中、在领奖台上两位对手敬佩的目光中，带着他有史以来最灿烂的笑容，像四年前的那个人所做的一样，与第二的美国华裔选手、第三名的日本选手礼节性地拥抱之后，骄傲地跃上了最高的领奖台。  
    “金博洋！天天！”  
    他听得见周围的人都在激动地呼喊着他的名字，座无虚席的观众席上，满眼都是五星红旗在飘扬，那五颗星星，就像是他即将接受的金色奖牌一样，闪闪发光。  
    沉甸甸的金牌挂在了金博洋的脖子里，和他脖间那颗用红绳串起的、他从小便佩戴着的金色花生一起，相映生辉。  
    ——金博洋，为花样滑冰而生。  
    站在领奖台上，他想起了一直以来他的粉丝、友人和亲人说过的这句话。  
    这也是他自主赋予给自己颈间那颗金花生的寓意。  
    花样滑冰也许成为了他生命中最无法抹去的东西，自从他七岁那年选择了滑冰开始。  
    金博洋冲着欢呼的祖国人民和外国友人们微笑着挥手，比起四年前，他更有了沉稳的大将之风。  
    也许，现在的自己就配得上那个人了吧。  
    但是，他的目光扫过场边的人群，却并没有他想看见的那个人。  
    微笑的教练、为他拥抱在一起欢呼的双人滑冠军、季军两对得主选手、妈妈欣慰的笑脸眼角犹带泪痕……  
    怎么会没有他呢？  
    原本喧闹的场景忽然间陷入了一片黑暗，周围的人群纷纷消失在无边无尽的黑暗当中，唯独留下他一个人。  
    他惊慌失措地在黑暗中奔跑着，直到眼前终于出现一个发着光的身影。  
    他朝着那道光跑去，想要伸手抓住那道身影的手，却在抓住的一霎那，光影消失了。  
    而他自己也忽然开始受到重力的影响，身体不受控制地往下坠落着。  
    仿佛堕入无尽深渊。  
     
    “羽生！”  
    金博洋猛地睁开眼睛，额头上冒出了豆大的冷汗。  
    刚才的一切，只是一个梦而已，却让人觉得过于真实，真实得令人惧怕。  
    “天天怎么了？”  
    门外传来杂乱的脚步声和刷房卡的声音，羽生结弦冒冒失失地撞开了门，撞进金博洋的视线当中，将自己刚刚去便利店买来的一袋东西和房卡全都扔到了地上，跌跌撞撞地跑到榻榻米旁边，双手紧抓着金博洋的肩膀。  
    “天天，怎么了？”  
    羽生结弦的语气十分急切。  
    感觉肩膀上传来的温度，金博洋闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。  
    “没关系……只是做噩梦了而已。”  
    羽生结弦把他靠在自己肩膀上，轻轻抚着他的背安抚着他。  
    “没事……就好，天天，有事情就告诉我吧。”  
    金博洋闭着眼睛任由羽生结弦抚摸着他尚且有些杂乱的头发，一边出声安慰着自己。  
    “……羽生，刚才我做了一个梦。”  
    “我梦见……2022年的北京冬奥会，我拿到了梦寐以求的奥运冠军。”  
    “所有的人都在对我笑，但是，我没有看见你。”  
    “后来，梦里就变成了一片黑暗，我看见你的时候，你在黑暗当中发出了唯一的光。”  
    “我想抓住你，却在伸手之后，你消失了。”  
    羽生结弦听着金博洋讲着他光怪陆离的梦境，然后温柔地笑了笑。  
    “梦里找不到我也没有关系，在现实当中，我还在你身边。”  
    ——我也还在，爱着你。所以无论如何荒诞的梦境，你都不要深信不疑。  
    ——因为这些都只是梦而已。  
     
    中国队并没有参加这一年的世团赛，而日本队即使参加了，羽生结弦也对外宣布退赛，于是在这个由冷转暖的三月末，金博洋和羽生结弦秘密地结伴来到了富士山。  
    他们先从埼玉到了东京，又从东京出发抵达了河口湖车站，在羽生结弦的指引下，金博洋在游客中心选择了自己感兴趣的游玩线路，在富士山的三天两夜中，他们买的是包括了坐缆车和坐船游览的交通套票，这种方式正适合他们在富士山待几天的游客。  
    羽生结弦作为日本本国人，由于长时间在加拿大训练和参加世界性的比赛，他并没有什么机会在日本国内好好地走一走，加上这一次世锦赛结束后正好是樱花盛开的季节，于是他决定，和金博洋一起去富士山看樱花，顺便散散心。  
    这一次的世锦赛他们发挥得都并不好，他们需要某种东西来平复心中的情绪。  
    戴着口罩的金博洋任由同样戴着口罩的羽生结弦牵着他走在乡间的小巷当中，眼前掠过各家院子里种的花花草草，隐约还有带着乡间气息的日语歌曲传来。  
    他们都没有说话，只是静静地牵着手，沿着河口湖的小道往浅间神社的方向走。  
    “天天，你看，是樱花。”  
    金博洋原本还在一边走一边低着头思考着什么事情，蓦然被羽生结弦的声音拉回了现实。  
    这条道路的一侧种了许多的樱花树，又是春暖花开的时候，每一棵树的枝头都被盛开后沉甸甸的花朵点缀着，大片大片的粉红色和着阳光映入金博洋的眼帘。当一阵微风吹过的时候，有粉红色的花瓣慢慢地从枝头飘落下来。  
    金博洋抬起手掌，有一片花瓣正落在他的掌心，静静地躺在那里。  
    樱花绽放时，是一小朵一小朵、淡淡的，但它却是成群成群地生长着的。  
    金博洋走近一棵樱花树，踮起脚，伸手把那根树枝轻轻拽下来一点。  
    粉红色的花瓣中点缀着黄色花芯，用鼻子去闻的话，金博洋发现，原来樱花也有一阵淡淡的香气，这是他在中国时从来没有关注过的。  
    嗅着樱花淡雅的香气，金博洋心中忽然浮现出几个自己看过的短语。  
    ——如樱花绽放般决绝，却又如樱花绽放般灿烂。  
    那位中国女解说曾经用樱花来形容过羽生结弦，完整的语句他早已忘记，但那几个词语却在他心里重新组合成了一句话。  
    在金博洋的心里，羽生结弦一直是可望而不可及的存在，他是立于神坛之上的神灵，又宛如落入凡间的天使，那一套表演滑，完美地把他和樱花、和即将到来的春天融为了一体。  
    他向苍穹张开双臂，将万千星辰拥入怀中。  
    相比之下，经历了一整个低迷状态中的赛季的自己，是不是也意味着已经配不上这样美丽而圣洁的神灵呢？  
    金博洋看着另一只手掌中的那片花瓣，下意识地攥紧了拳头，放在了心脏的位置。  
    他的强大，和羽生结弦的强大有着不同的意义。金博洋的强大意味着他能够承担起家国大任，羽生结弦的强大意味着他能够创造传说。  
    他们原本就不在同一个世界里，而此时羽生结弦主动打破了横亘在他们之间的屏障，越过隔断来拥抱遍体鳞伤的自己，这一切让他几乎觉得是一个梦。  
    从枝桠间穿过来的耀眼阳光刺痛了金博洋的眼睛，加上心中莫名涌起的酸涩和失落，让金博洋忍不住落下泪来。  
    “天天？”  
    意犹未尽地拍完了樱花的照片，羽生结弦转身的时候，却发现金博洋正望着樱花发着呆。  
    “啊？”金博洋反应过来，赶紧用手把眼泪抹掉，然后冲着羽生结弦笑了笑。  
    “没事，就是看得太入迷了。”  
    “是吧，我也觉得很美。”羽生结弦也微微一笑，然后举起手机。  
    “天天就站在那里吧，我给你拍一张照片。”  
    于是金博洋就保持着那样的笑容，伸手拢下一枝樱花，轻轻地贴在自己的脸颊上——和他在世锦赛晚宴上拍的那张令人爆笑的搞笑照片上的姿势几乎一模一样，但他笑的时候，刻意露出了自己的小虎牙。  
    他知道羽生结弦最喜欢看到他笑得露出虎牙的样子，不管是矜持的微笑，还是笑得前仰后合、没心没肺，他都喜欢。  
    金博洋的笑容倒映在羽生结弦的眼睛里，他看着眼前在阳光下散发着柔和光芒的大男孩，几乎忘记了按下快门。  
    “你好了没有啊？我的脸都要笑僵了。”  
    直到金博洋的声音传来，羽生结弦才回过神来，有些不好意思地笑了。  
    “抱歉，因为天天太好看了。”  
    按了几下快门之后，金博洋红着脸朝着羽生结弦的肩膀上捶了几拳。  
    羽生结弦知道他是害羞了，便揽过他的肩膀。  
    “好了好了，我们继续走吧。”  
    金博洋从鼻子里发出一声闷哼作为回答。

    他们的目的并不是旅游，而是度假，在八木崎公园和大池公园转了几圈之后，在便利店买了要用的食材，便回到了租住的河口湖班乡间别墅酒店。  
    “我其实挺想去看看富士山的日落的。”  
    金博洋趴在榻榻米上托着下巴，另一只手拿着手机刷着ins，对着坐在落地窗前的椅子上抱着噗桑和电脑赶着大学作业的羽生结弦说道。  
    “可以啊。”羽生结弦扶了扶眼镜，“据说河口湖的日落特别好看。”  
    “那明天去看咯？”金博洋翻了个身，躺了下来，“今天太累了，我懒得再走了。”  
    “明天你不是想去富士山别的地方看看吗？”  
    “但我今天真的不想动。”  
    “那我背着你。”  
    金博洋听了，噗地一声笑了出来。  
    “哈哈哈哈哈哈你这个被公主抱过n次的人在开什么玩笑啊，我们的体重差不多，你背得动吗？”  
    羽生结弦想了想，然后扁了扁嘴。  
    “那好吧。”  
     
    入夜的富士山，平静如故，万籁俱寂。  
    不知道对方今天发了什么疯的羽生结弦莫名其妙地看着金博洋缠着他要自己讲故事给他听。感到好笑的羽生结弦在给金博洋讲了一个关于富士山的恐怖故事之后，金博洋便安安静静地缩回自己的被窝里去，不再折腾他了。  
    也许，两个人在一起久了，就会对彼此产生依赖。  
    就像金博洋已经离不开羽生结弦，羽生结弦也没有办法失去金博洋。  
    半夜，原本睡得安安稳稳的羽生结弦忽然被一阵模糊的声音吵醒。  
    他往自己的身边看去，原本比自己还早睡了很多的金博洋此刻似乎醒了。  
    不，看他眉头皱得紧紧的样子，应该是又做噩梦了。  
    于是羽生结弦便往他那边移动了一点距离，金博洋的表情看得更加清楚了。  
    他想要把金博洋抱过来安抚一下，刚碰到金博洋的脸颊时，羽生结弦忽然一怔，收回手时，他的手上似乎流淌着什么湿湿凉凉的液体。  
    而金博洋的下一个动作让羽生结弦感到揪心。  
    “别……别过来……不要打羽生……不要打他……”  
    断断续续的梦呓加上他泪流满面的样子让羽生结弦的大脑顿时当机。  
    紧接着金博洋忽然伸出手拽住了羽生结弦的衣角。  
    “羽生……羽生……不要走……羽生……求你……不要离开我……”  
    眼泪沿着他紧闭的眼睑肆无忌惮地流淌着，一字一句敲在羽生结弦的心底，轰隆作响。  
    羽生结弦再也按捺不住，伸手就把金博洋往自己怀里一抱，也不管他是不是磕到了自己的肩膀，双臂紧紧地环着他。  
    “天天……天天……我在这里，我在这里，别怕。”  
    他连安慰的话都说得语无伦次，但沉浸在噩梦当中的金博洋并没有醒过来，而是用手抓着羽生结弦肩头的衣衫，手指用力到泛白。  
    “羽生……羽生……”  
    金博洋一遍一遍地喊着羽生结弦的名字，像是要确认对方再也不会离开自己。  
    羽生结弦用指尖一点一点地擦拭着金博洋眼角的泪水，一边回应着对方无意识的呼唤。  
    “没事的……天天，我在这里，我在这里，不要哭了……”  
    也许是脱离了噩梦，金博洋抽泣的声音渐渐地小了下来，然后靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，不一会儿就又迷糊着了。  
    羽生结弦学着妈妈以前哄自己的样子哼着不成调的歌来哄着金博洋，等金博洋的声音渐渐小了，他又在黑暗当中抱了金博洋一会儿，才轻手轻脚地把他放下，重新拉上被子。  
    防止金博洋又要做噩梦，躺回被窝里的羽生结弦伸出了一只手，拉住了金博洋伸在被子外面的更小一些的手。  
    这样，他就放心了吧。  
    金博洋是睡着了，但羽生结弦却无论如何睡不着，他也不敢乱动，生怕惊醒了好不容易重新回到熟睡中的爱人。  
    他就那样侧躺着，望着金博洋安详的睡脸发呆。  
    羽生结弦和金博洋认识八年多，一直以来，他们都以彼此的对手和朋友自居。  
    看似不在乎一切的羽生结弦却在见到金博洋的那一刻就把他放进了心里，场下和领奖台上的拥抱也好，说着“天天加油”的中文也好，都是他对金博洋在意的表现。  
    但那个看上去还奶里奶气、小孩子脾性的人却没有意识到，只在看见了偶像朝自己打招呼和对视的时候，就露出了被他的朋友们嫌弃的傻笑，还有那颗小虎牙。  
    直到去年的冬奥会，在蝉联了冠军之后，他才终于敢主动坦露心迹，不管对方会有何反应，他只想要这段模糊不清的暧昧感情有一个明确的结果。  
    于是在表演滑闭幕后，他第一次吻了他。  
    好脾气的金博洋没有拒绝这样的亲密，进而默认了他们之间并不为外界所接受的关系。  
    也许在金博洋的心里，自己是可望而不可及的那一个，却仍然愿意打破伦理道德的束缚 ，握住他从神坛上向他伸出的邀请的手。  
    羽生结弦就喜欢这样看似懵懂却充满着勇气和果决的金博洋。  
    闭上眼睛，羽生结弦将金博洋的手掌包覆在自己的手心里，然后进入梦乡。

    翌日傍晚。  
    “你干什么啦……”  
    金博洋的眼睛上被蒙了一块红布，什么都看不见，只能任羽生结弦牵着他的手，来到了据说是观赏河口湖日落的最佳地点。  
    “天天别急嘛。”羽生结弦摘掉金博洋眼睛上的红布，然后指了指天空，“看吧，到了。”  
    眼前骤然恢复一片清明，而白天尚且还有些白云飘荡的天空中此刻已经是真正的万里无云，连几天以来一直围绕着富士山的云层仿佛一瞬间全都消失了。  
    看见这样纯净的、披着白雪的富士山，金博洋有些措手不及。  
    “一天当中，也许只有日落的这半个小时里富士山才舍得露面哦。”羽生结弦微笑着，“白天的时候，就算是晴天，从河口湖这里望过去，还是会有一层模糊的白色挡住富士山的。”  
    三月末的富士山顶尚有白色的积雪，此刻被橙黄色的天光染上了淡淡的黄色，随着时间的推移，太阳逐渐下山，天空的颜色也变得越来越深，湖对岸的家家户户都已经亮起了灯。  
    连羽生结弦都没有见过这样的场景，正当他叹为观止时，一直沉默着的金博洋忽然开口。  
    “羽生，我昨天晚上又做了噩梦。”  
    羽生结弦一愣，随后轻轻地笑了。  
    “那是什么样的噩梦呢？”  
    “羽生，你不知道吧。”  
    金博洋露出一个苦涩的笑容。  
    “在我昨天的梦里，我在一片黑暗当中行走，而你，是一道光。”  
    “忽然有很多人出现，并且举着武器朝我冲过来。”  
    “我朝着你的方向逃跑，我想保护你，却忽然被一道无形的屏障挡住了去路。”  
    “那些人消失了，我却只能看着你离我越来越远。”  
    “但是，那些只是梦而已啊。”羽生结弦拍拍他的肩膀。  
    金博洋抬起了头，对上了羽生结弦的眼睛。  
    “现实当中，难道不也是这样吗？”  
    ——你拿了那么多的冠军，而我却只能一次又一次落后于你；你被万人敬仰、奉为神话，而我却只能在失败和流言中孤独而坚强地站起来。  
    “羽生，你指引着我的道路，你是我的光。”  
    金博洋的声音带上了哽咽。  
    “可是，我现在正在离它越来越远，我没有办法改变我和你存在巨大差距的事实，我的这道光，正在离我而去。”  
    长久以来积蓄的情绪在这个地方爆发了出来，他甚至比昨晚梦中时哭泣得更厉害。  
    羽生结弦沉默地看着已经泪流满面却依然倔强地咬着嘴唇的金博洋，看着他通红的眼睛，羽生结弦终于还是于心不忍。  
    “但是这道光，只对你一人露出它的温柔，因为它是爱着你的。”  
    温柔的语调和嗓音让金博洋停止了哭泣。  
    “在你仰望我的时候，只要天天对我微笑着，我就也能感受到天天的爱。”  
    “对我来说，天天也是我的光啊。”  
    ——即使比起你口中的我，你的光芒要微弱许多。  
    ——花滑赛场的格局瞬息万变，充斥着各种不稳定的因素，我等着它会有一个公正的结果，而你，也一直陪着我。  
    ——我也曾经想过一了百了，却在你来到了我身边的时候，重新知道了继续在这个世界上生存下去的意义。  
    “既然我们都是彼此的光，那么爱着彼此的我们就没有错，互相追逐、互相依存，天天你明白吗？”  
    羽生结弦抵着金博洋的额头问道。  
    “但不知道什么时候，我也许就会失去你，我们都会失去彼此的光。”  
    金博洋抹了一把眼角的泪水，道。  
    “但现在，你的光还在爱着你。”  
    ——所以，也请你像你的光爱着你一样，爱着我，好吗？  
    “我爱你，天天。”  
    羽生结弦的眼神温柔似水，语气虔诚如信徒。  
    “如果不能走到将来的某一天，那么现在，我想和你一起努力。”  
    “我愿意等着爱着我的那道光，变得更强大。”  
    “天天，你愿意吗？”  
    被这些话绕了进去的金博洋反应了半天，才终于明白了羽生结弦的意思。  
    他闭着眼睛，笑了，然后用一个吻回答了对方。  
    “我愿意。”  
    “还有，我也爱你。”  
    夜幕降临了。  
    两个相依相偎的年轻人，在河口湖畔忘情地亲吻着彼此，许下属于他们自己的、永恒的誓言。  
     
    虽然此刻还是黑夜，但是到了明天，太阳依旧会升起。  
    当我们还在无边无际的天空中飞舞的时候，我们已经知道了生存下去的意义。  
    我们所寻求的光，还在等着我们去追逐啊。

 

**Author's Note:**

> lof和ao3同求红心评论，谢谢


End file.
